Paris
by XxRandomxXlove-twilight
Summary: It is three days from the wedding, when Alcie suddenly decides to take Bella to Paris for one week. Bell is game until she finds out Edward can't go. She still has to go. All the charactors belong to the wonderful Stephenie M.
1. Our meadow and Paris

Edward

I took her our meadow. With the wedding only three days away, I decided she needed a day ff, a day away from Alice. She is extremely pleased with me for taking her. For the past week I haven't been able to see her. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme took her and Angela to Paris, to find the bride's maids dresses. Why Bella had to come, I knew and it wasn't why Alice told her. Alice said I couldn't come, "You're not allowed to the dresses". Of course I challenged her, "That would only be Bella's dress"; "Well too bad you still can't come". Typical Alice. So I sit in our meadow starring at her while we talk. She is so beautiful; I wish that she could see that. I repressed a sigh, soon she will think she is beautiful, sooner than I would like.

Bella

Alice and Rosalie dragged me and Angela off to Paris this week. They said that Esme was in on it too when I wouldn't talk to them. I really didn't believe that, Esme would never do that to me and Angela. As soon as we were on the plane me and Angela missed our boyfriends. Opps! My fiancée, Alice said every time I call him my boyfriend she was going to give me a make-over. Rosalie looked at her self in the mirror, Alice texted Jasper, and Esme "slept". We got to Paris; we didn't go shopping right away as I expected. When we went shopping we went to about 20 different stores before they found the dresses.

"Um…Alice… I don't think so" I whispered quietly, I don't think she really wanted my approval.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, furious.

"Aren't they a bit too fancy?"

"Bella, your dress is designer! We need the bride's maids to coordinate with you." She then bought them and they all got their dresses tailored. I sighed when we left, and a certain look came in her eyes. It scared me. We went to a jewelry store next, clearly expensive. When we got in it almost looked like the clerk expected us. Oh my god, she did! What has Alice done!? I only went because she had told me that Edward needed ring too, and Esme told me that she promised that I would have a day for just me and Angela. We walked in and the next thing I knew Alice had a 10kt diamond necklace in her hand! Then the earrings to match. Then each of my bride's maids got a sapphire necklace, the matching earrings, and the matching ring. Angela was ecstatic; she couldn't believe that she got to have all of the jewelry that was bought for her. Next, they all took me to buy my shoes; Angela couldn't help much because only Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and me know what my dress look like. Though I wasn't allowed to help look, probably because they like shoe shopping and I don't. So, Angela just sat there and helped me try on the shoes from the pile that never seemed to end. The whole time I tried on shoes I was afraid that this pair would be like last time Alice bought me shoes, back then I had been forced into a stiletto heel that had only been held to me foot by a ribbon. After all the shopping was done, they all let me and Angela spend a day at a spa together. I have to admit it was really nice. We talked about the wedding, college (not that I'm going), and how things were with her and Ben. When we got home I wanted top see Edward but Alice wouldn't let me. She said that she and Rosalie had to plan my look for the wedding. Actually her exact words were, "Bella, we have to plan the look for your wedding." Translation: I'm bored and you're my Barbie; play with me! Four hours later, yes four hours, later I was allowed to see Edward. I ran to his room, I fumbled with the door handle, and stumbled into his room. He was pacing the length of the wall on the opposite end of the room. I ran to him but ended up running into the bed instead; as I fell backward he caught me, as I knew he would. I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. He swiftly pulled me up to cradle me in his arms. Reluctantly, I pulled away from the kiss to breathe; he chuckled and said, "Do you want to go to our meadow?" "Sure". Anything to get away from Alice I thought. We walked down the stairs to tell the others that we were going out. Looking only at Alice, Edward threatened, "If any one comes to get us they're going to wish they hadn't…" "Remember I'm the one who is going to have a new born in my hands in 2 weeks" he added reluctantly. So we sit in our meadow and talk.

"I love you" I said crawling into his lap.

"I love you more than my eternal life" he whispered as he kissed my hair.

"Edward,"

"Yes, love"

"The wedding…" I looked up at him

He waited as he looked into my eyes trying to get what I was getting at.

"How bad is it going to be, I mean…" I paused looking for the right words, "Alice." He knew what I wanted then.

"Actually… I don't know that much… she is always thinking about something else when I'm around. But love, I do know that it is expensive."

I sighed, "I figured as much"

He sighed too.


	2. OMG! Alice!

Alice

**Alice**

I had to find the bride's maids dresses for Rosalie, Esme, Angela, and me. I know Bella said that she didn't want a big wedding but she didn't specifically say that it couldn't be expensive! And since I decided that it could be expensive I decided that I can buy Bell that lovely 10kt diamond necklace, I saw it in the most adorable jewelers in Paris! So I had to come up with a reason to get Bella to Paris… Oh! The Bella's bride's maids still need their dresses! Bella was thrilled that she was going to Paris for a week, until I told her Edward couldn't come. She threw a fit, then decided to come peacefully. So we spent the week in Paris on Monday sight seeing for Bella and Angela, everyone else has already been there… multiple times. Tuesday we did more sight seeing. On Wednesday we went to my favorite boutiques looking for dresses. Bella complained a lot but I finally found them! Stunning electric blue, strapless dresses that went down to our ankles, but as they fell from the hip they fanned out. Bella thought they were too fancy, as if! I mean the wedding is going to be over a million dollars, I will admit that the dresses could pass as a normal teenagers prom dress, but for her wedding… well lets just say that that they are extremely underdressed, compare them to her dress then tell me that they are too fancy! We already... what is that boy doing?

**Edward**

God it has been less than three days and I'm going insane, without Bella! Why did I let Alice take her to Paris?

**Alice**

I took out my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the first ring, probably expecting it to be Bella.

"Hello!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! In no way will you be coming to Paris to get Bella! You can wish that you were here all you want but you CANNOT come get her, do you here me!?"

"Ummmm…. Alice I wasn't goin" I cut him off there.

"To hell you weren't I saw it Edward, I'm not stupid! What made you think you could get away with such a thing?"

"I wasn't thinking"

"You're damn right, you weren't thin HEY what did I say no planning to come get Bella!"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not after I just told you that you couldn't come and you make a new plan to come, and she was going to call you when she was done but now she can't!... EDWARD! What did I say!? You can't come here!" he was pushing my buttons, god damn him… (No pun intended).

**Edward**

God she can be scary at times!

**Alice**

In a much softer voice I told him, "Listen Edward if you come to Paris I am taking Bella somewhere else." Then I hung up.

Where was I? Oh, yes that's right, we already had shoes because I had a vision of the dresses and we ended up finding the shoes before the dresses. Bella asked me why I couldn't have seen where the dresses were so we didn't have to go to twenty boutiques to find them, funny right. Emmet would be laughing. Thursday we went looking for Bella's shoes. She groaned, no doubt thinking that these would be like the… I'm going to kill that boy!  
"EDWARD! NO!" I snapped the phone shut.

Now where was I… again? I couldn't do that to her, at least I couldn't do that to her when Edward wouldn't be walking right next to her. I decided to go with a beautiful strappy inch and a half heel. She was still convinced that she was going to fall, maybe lessons will help. Next we went to the jewelers. How did I get Bella there you might ask, it was pure genius. I told her that Edward needed a wedding ring, which in my defense is actually true. When we got in I ran to get the necklace, at human speed of course – curse human witnesses. I didn't get Bella that much jewelry, just the necklace and a pair earrings to match. Then I got each bride's maids a sapphire necklace, sapphire ring, and the matching earrings. For me, Rosalie, and Esme this was nothing, heck we own jewelry about three times the amount of money of Bella's necklace, but Angela was ecstatic. I kept having visions of her deciding on how to tell Ben and her parents and weather or not she should wear them around Forks. I decided that I should step in.

"Hey Angela you should call Ben to tell him how your week has been so far. Then ask him to tell your parents for you because you're really busy." I thought that should cover it.

"That is a wonderful idea Alice… it's almost as if you can read minds!" she said excitedly, but if she only knew.

While Angela made her call Bella suggest that we "go" to the bathroom. Then I noticed that she and Rosalie were having a hard time choking back their laughter… and so was I. We ran to the bathroom and started cracking up laughing.

"You… a mind…. reader?" she said through her hysterics.

"I know... Wait till Edward and Emmett hear about this!" Rose was right! Man when we tell the boys they are gonna be laughing harder then we were.

We were just about done laughing when Bella asked, "So Alice since you can't read minds what did you see?"

"Well… Angela was so excited. She kept changing her mind on how to tell Ben and her parents. I just couldn't take it anymore. The visions were passing by so quickly I was getting disoriented. So I stepped in"

Bella and Rosalie gave me sympathetic looks. Then I remembered. "Oh she also can't decide if she should wear them around forks!"

"Well of course she should! Especially since she hangs out with Jessica and Lauren, their faces… I can see it now. They would ask her were she got the 'bling' and she would reply that it is her jewelry for the wedding and that all the bride's maids have the same set." Bella and I both noticed how she Jessica's and Lauren's names she didn't like either of them ever since the incident with Emmett and Lauren… we don't speak about it. Rosalie is still ticked and Emmett… poor, poor Emmett, he is still mortified.

We left the restroom and found Esme and Angela. As we approached I heard hang up her phone.

"Play along. So I think we should all wear our jewelry every day!" I said the last part loud enough for Angela to hear.

"Yeah, we should it would remind us of our bonding time and the wedding every time we look at it." Rosalie added.

Yes it worked she decided to wear her jewelry! "So it's decided we ALL wear ALL our jewelry!" I emphasized 'all' so Bella knew that it meant her too. She seemed to agree.

With that done we went back home. Yes, I do mean home. I come here so much that we got a house in Paris for me. Friday I let Bella and Angela sleep in and when they woke up I sent hem to the spa. I wanted to give Bella some time with Angela before she had to say goodbye… for possibly forever. While they went to the spa I went and arranged for a surprise for tomorrow. I was so excited that Bella agreed to my surprise. Saturday we toured All of France and Sunday we went home. Naturally as soon as we got home Bella wanted to go see Edward but I wasn't having that. It was Sunday, it as sunny out and that meant that I was bored! So I decided that it was time to play "Dress up Bella". "Bella, we have to plan your look fro the wedding." Bella when we are bored we play dress up! mentally singing: …Bella is a Barbie in a Barbie world – she's not made of plastic – it's fantastic – Rose can do her hair – I pick out her clothes anywhere. Imagination – her life is our creation – come on Bella, lets go Bella – 'I don't want to' – come on Bella, lets go Bella – 'Edward help me!' I put her in her dress, did her hair, and put on her make-up (I can't believe I get to do this in 3 days again, yay!) I decided that this was a good time for her walking lessons. I'm glad I decided to give her the lessons or she would have fallen, hello I'm physic remember, but now… thanks to me… she won't fall. As soon as I let her she went running to Edward. I laughed when I heard her struggle with the door. I laughed even harder when I heard Emmett snickering down stairs. I laughed even harder when I heard the slight bump that signified that Bella had run into the bed. Emmett had to leave, he promised Bella that he wouldn't laugh at her until after the wedding, so he left before he started booming, but I could hear him, but hell I was laughing just as hard! He decided to take her to their meadow. I decided that it was to get way from me. Especially after his whole speech, "Blah blah blah blah blah blah… newborn… blah blah blah days." Like I'd really be listening, I was I was in Alice world. All I knew is that he was looking at me the entire time.


	3. personal jets, pranks, and more

Rosalie Rosalie

Even though Bella still isn't one of my most favorite people in the world we are getting along better now. In fact, we have spent some time together. We went to the mall with Alice, saw a movie together, and I even participated in one of Alice's sleepovers with Bella. With all of this I have gotten to know her better, but none of that had lead me to believe that she would ask me to be one of her bride's maids. I was lost for words when she asked. She had taken my silence as rejection, "I understand" she said glumly. I saw the tears forming in her eyes as she ran to her and Edward's room. She had moved I last month, from what I hear it took a lot of persuading to convince Charlie. I could her sobbing and her poor attempt to tell Edward what was wrong. I was positive he couldn't understand a single word that she said, but I heard every word, it's a girl thing. "I thought we were getting along, I started looking at her as a sister, not as much as Alice but still. I thought she was feeling the same." I knew how I looked. I wasn't the Rosalie that everybody saw, strong, put together, and confident. I was the exact opposite. My mouth was slightly open; lip quivering, and my eyes were wide with horror. My body began to shake and my legs gave out, next thing I knew I was on the couch with my head in Emmett's lap, and Edward stood in front of me with a sobbing Bella in his arms.

"Bells can you hear me? Rose really wants to be your bride's maid." God he has loved her since he first met her, he's a great big brother. I bet he would kill anybody if they hurt her. Hell he almost killed Edward when he said he was leaving Bella.

"No… she… doesn't…you're… just… saying… that." Bella said between broken sobs.

"Bells I'm your big brother, would I lie to you?"

"Love its true. She was speechless when you asked; there were so many things she wanted to say. Now she's upset that she made you feel like this." He spoke to her with such a loving, sweet, tender tone. How come Emmy never talks to me that way? I felt a wave of calm wash over me; I looked around and saw Jasper. I shot him a smile that said 'thank you' and got up and hugged Bella.

"Yes of course I'll be one of your bride's maids. I really do love you Bella, not quite like a sister yet, but we have all of eternity to get to that point."

"Really?" she said happily. I nodded. At that point Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Okay girls, we're going to Paris in…" she looked at her watch. " 4 hours. Bella you're all packed, Angela is…" she closed her eyes and put her fingers to her head **(A/N this really is what she does when she tries to get a vision, its in New Moon on the plane ride to Italy) **"ewwwww making out with Ben all packed and ready to go, Rose that that leaves you. The shoes to go with the dress that we don't have yet are on your bed, I suggest you pack quick."

"Why?" I know intelligent question.

"'Cause you're going one week without Emmett. So I suggest you say your _'goodbyes'_ if you know what I mean. Bella you and Edward have a half hour because you need to get dressed. Esme already said _'goodbye'_ to Carlisle…" with a sly smile she added, "When we all went to Lauren's sleepover" We all smiled proudly remembering last night. "So with that said…" she looked over at Jasper and purred his name. He picked her up bridal style and ran up stairs. Next thing I knew I was in be half naked.

"Geez Emmy slow down we have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I'm going hunting with Edward in a hour."

"So instead of having plenty of time to fool around you want one?" I said angrily

"Yup."

"And go a whole week without any more?"

"Yup, come on babe let get to it."

"No we had like three hours you wanted one. Now guess what? You get none." Oh my Carlisle look at his face he looks so helpless and adorable! No wait Rosalie don't give in, be strong. "I'm going to pack, go do something that isn't in our room, and don't complain or I'll make it a month." With that I pushed him through the door. I heard the door of Alice and Jasper's room open.

"Hey Jasper do you wanna play some videogames - MY EYES!" My husband was an idiot.

"EMMETT will you PLEASE not INTERUPT us, we are trying to have a little fun!" Jasper screamed. Then I heard a little giggle from Alice, that was followed by, "You knew this was gonna happen. Why you sneaky little pixy fairy, come here." Then, some noises that I didn't want to hear started coming from their room, I stopped listening. I finished packing and played dress up Bella with Alice. Bella was really pretty; I can't believe Lauren and Jessica think she's ugly and that they're beautiful. That's why we went to Lauren's sleepover; well that and what she did to Emmett. I'll explain that later. When we were done Esme and I got into my BM3, and Alice and Bella got into Bella's Mercedes Guardian. **(A/N Bella really does have a Mercedes Guardian 3 day before a the wedding. It's in the first chapter in Breaking Dawn.) **Bella and Alice went to get Angela and met Esme and me at the Airport. On the plane I was looking at myself in the mirror when Alice said that she just had a vision of Emmett at a strip club. Bella and Angela had fallen asleep and Esme was relaxing. We were on our personal jet; yes we do really have our own jet. Alice flies out of the country so much that Esme bought her a jet for Christmas 10 years ago. I took out my phone and dialed Emmett's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Don't you 'hey baby' me."

"Rose, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I so upset?" I could hear my voice rising "EMMETT MCCARTNY, why does Alice see you at a STRIP CLUB tonight?" My voice rose with every word and I heard a startled Bella wake up from her slumber.

"Um, I'm sorry baby. I'll never even think about doing it again. I promise. Please don't do it, please." Ah so he already knew it would cost him a month.

"No, I have every right to be mad and make it a month. Emmett don't call me for the rest of the week. Oh and by the way, Alice is watching your future." With that I hung up. Alice explained the whole thing to a confused Bella who was disgusted with Emmett. I suppose it really hurt her to know that the guy that she thought of as a big brother would do such a thing. Well we are going to have to forget about this for the week because we are going to have fun, and this is just a downer.

"Hey Bella, want to get a puppy while we are here?" her face fell even more than it had when she found out about Emmett, was that even possible.

"No thanks Rose. A dog will just, it'll just remind me of some unpleasant facts." I felt so bad for even mentioning it. It must be hard for her to drive home and see posters with his picture on them saying 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY'. I knew it upset her. I was so careless about my words, how stupid of me.

"Have you heard any news from Seth?" Alice asked in a sisterly tone.

Bella checked to make sure Angela was asleep and spilled, "Alice he knows. He knows that I'm worried about him. It makes him mad that I'm checking up on him. Seth says that he's in northern Canada right now."

"Has he started talking to the pack yet?" I asked.

"No, he has just let some things slip." She started crying "I just wish he'd come home, I wish that there wasn't going to be an empty seat in the front row at my wedding. I wish he'd phase back at least." She stopped talking, and began sobbing. At this point Esme had gotten up and was now holding Bella tenderly. She was like a mother to all of us, but more of one to Bella. Bella was human; I think that's what made her so much more of a daughter to Esme. Unlike us she was a teenager, she needed a mom to be there for her.

"I'm sorry, let's just forget about this. How is Jasper handling Emmett, he must be going insane with Emmett's emotions." She asked after she sniffled one last time.

"He says that he might move out for the rest of the week if Emmett keeps it up, so I guess he's doing pretty badly." We all laughed.

"Hey do you guy wanna play a prank on Emmett?" We all nodded looking at Bella. She took out the Blackberry that Edward had gotten her. Alice looked over at the number that she was dialing.

"Bella why are you dialing my husbands number?" she asked. All she got in response was a little laugh and a 'You'll see'. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bella what's up?" Jasper answered.

"We are trying to get back at Emmett, we need you to follow along, okay?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Just put the phone on speakerphone so Emmett can hear us."

"Okay."

"Hey Jasper, I was just calling to tell you that because Emmett did such a horrible thing you're my new favorite big brother." Oh she was evil. Emmett's always talking about how Bella is his favorite little sister and that he's her favorite big brother.

"Bells I'm honored that you think of me so highly." There was a gasp on the phone line that could only belong to Emmett. Bella couldn't hear but I could hear Emmett in the background saying 'Bells why'.

"Jasper I also wanted to know if you would marry me and Edward as well." Oh my god that is evil.

"I would love to Bells, what about Edward its his decision too?"

"He wouldn't care. As long as I'm happy he won't care."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later Bells."

"'Kay, bye."

"Noooooooo. Bells please, please rethink this. Tell Rose I'm sorry. It was a lapse in judgment. Please don't be mad at me. Let me marry you and Edward, I want to be your favorite big brother again. I'll do anything for you, for Rose. Please." Wow it means a lot to marry her and Edward, wait did he say anything.

"Well, I might forgive you if you promise not to laugh at me until after the wedding. I can't promise anything for Rose."

"Thanks Bells, I love you so much."

"I love you too Emmett." The phone must have been on speaker still 'cause we heard Edward yelling, "Emmett why are you and my fiancé exchanging 'I love yous'?"

Bella giggled and said, "It's a brotherly and sisterly love, Edward. You know you're the only one for me."

"Yeah. I know. Love, I wish I could talk longer but Emmett is being Emmett and insisting that we go hunting now. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Goodbye love." And the conversation was over.

"Bella, that was a wonderful prank. Since when are you so evil?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you're rubbing off on me." We all laughed. When the plane landed we went to our house. We spent the rest of the night there. We went shopping on Wednesday and Thursday. I felt bad for Bella. She has said many times over again that she didn't want a big wedding. Meaning not the entire town and not too much money. Alice takes not a big wedding as, the entire town except Jessica and Lauren. So with that Alice spent as much as she wanted to. She said that it only cost a couple million, but I knew better. It cost a lot more, at least 5 million. Alice had gotten the most beautiful jewelry for us and the necklace that Bella got was the prettiest thing I have ever seen, well except me of course. Alice let Bella have a day at the spa with Angela while she planned the tour for tomorrow. Everything went great. Angela was way too excited about every single thing and Alice was the slightly annoying little pixy fairy that I love. I returned home to an Emmett begging to have his punishment lifted. All a sudden I feel nervous, stressed, and excited.

"I'm sorry Rose."

"Jasper, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"The sudden change in mood. With the wedding three days away Edward's nerves are going haywire. I was able to control it when it was just Edward but now that Bella has returned I just can't control it."

"It's okay Jasper. Why don't we go out to the mall? You need to get away from the emotions and I need to get away from Emmett."

"Sure, let me tell Alice." He went upstairs and came back in a matter of seconds, "Alice says we can't go."

"Why not?"

"She says it's going to get sunny in a little while."

"Damn… Guitar Hero?"

"You're on." I know, I know. I don't seem like the kind of person who likes videogames but living with Emmett has got to rub off on me somewhere. After I kicked Jasper's butt in Guitar Hero it started to rain again. "Hey Rose looks like we can have the break now."

"Cool lets go." Just as we were leaving Bella and Edward came down saying that they were going to their meadow. "Well now that Bella is gone we are never going to get out of here without Alice finding out and coming so why don't you go get her."

"Okay – Alice, sweetheart would you like to go to the mall with me and Rose." The next thing I knew Alice was standing in front of us bouncing up and down.

"OhJasperwe'regonnagetyouawholenewwordrobeandwe'llgetsomenewshoes. ThenwecanbuysomenewthingsatVictoria'sSecretandthenwecan…well I don't know what we can do then but we'll find something."

Jasper just laughed and kissed her forehead saying, "Sure, anything you want, baby, as long as you're happy."

Alice sighed contently in his arms, "I love you Jasper." She stood up on her t toes to kiss him.

"I love you more." He said kissing her nose.

"No I love you more." She said kissing his lips once more.

"Hmm no I think I love you more." He kissed her forehead.

"No I love you more" she kissed him yet again.

"No I love -" It was a really cute argument but it was getting old.

"Okay will you please cut that out before I get sick?" They laughed and got in the car. I felt bad for Jasper at the mall. He had to try on anything and everything that Alice liked, but I don't think her minded that much. If Alice is happy and smiling then Jasper is just as happy. She could probably put the most ridiculous outfit on Earth and as long as she was smiling he would mind at all, well unless Emmett or Edward were there. Jasper was carrying almost his limit of clothing. Which is a lot of clothing because it is hard for a vampire to reach their limit. When Alice said that she wanted to go to Victoria's Secret. I took the bags from Jasper and went to put them in the car while Alice tried on 'pajamas'. After taking the bags to the Alice's Porsche I went to the nail salon and got a manicure and a pedicure. After my nails were done perfectly to match my dress I decided that it was time to drag them out and leave. I was about to go get them when Alice text messaged me.

"Jazz is taking me to the island he bought me last Christmas, he says we'll be back tomorrow morning. Can you get Bella to pick you up?" I knew it. Every time they go into Victoria's Secret he takes her to the place he bought her that past Christmas. That's something you should know about Jasper's gifts to Alice. While the rest of us get each other new cars for our other half, CD's for Edward, a new addition of the home for Esme, some random thing for Carlisle, and a new credit card for Alice, he always had to buy her something other worldly. He has bought her like 17 islands and over 100 different houses in different places all over the world. He spoils her so much, but all of us girls are spoiled. Every single one of our guys would do anything to make us smile. It's just that Jasper is more open about it, well him and Edward.

"No problem Ally, but you do know that your plans require him to drive your baby, right?" I knew how much she hated the word Ally. Also, she has had that Porsche for like half a year and she wouldn't even let somebody sit in the drivers seat. I really wanted to see how out of it she was.

"LOL Ally that's a cute name, and who cares he's the only baby that matters tonight. Thanks Rosy" Oh my god she was out of it, she thinks the name Ally is cute for her, and she called me Rosy. I put that out of my mind and called Bella.

"Hellum" she said in a sleepy voice. I looked at my watch she must have been sleeping.

"Bells I need you to me up at the mall."

"Wha for?"

"Well let's just say adorable couple that I came with went into Victoria's Secret." She laughed and replied.

"Sure I'll see you soon." On the way home Bella and I joked about Alice's many houses and her and Jasper's trips to Victoria's Secret. Then when we got home I curled up with Emmett and she went to sleep in Edward's arms.

Okay I know that it takes a long time for me to update but I want a least 5 reviews. That's now a lot people. 5 reviews and I'll update. The chapter is already finished. If you all give me 10 reviews I'll put up 2 chapters, and send the 4th chapter early to who ever has the 10th review.

Bella officially has a Mercedes Guardian as of the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. Jacob is also in northern Canada, Bella is getting information from Seth, I think Jake hasn't transformed back, he knows Bella is worried and checking up on him, he isn't talking to the pack, 'THE HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOYS?' posters are real. And just for the record Renee was the one that was all I knew this was coming so when can I come I didn't and help.

I officially own twilight – in my dreams. Also I own the entire world I my dreams so… I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND IT'S CHARACTERS!! Even though I really want to.

Also, please don't be mad cause I didn't get Rosalie's personality right or any of the other characters personalities. Thank you.

R&R

The other Mrs. Hale


	4. Emmett, she scares me

Emmett Emmett

Every thought was centered on Lauren and Jessica. By that I mean every thought was centered around revenge on Lauren and Jessica. Nobody calls my baby sister ugly, plain, and unworthy of my brothers love. On another note, nobody calls them self more beautiful then my angel, unless they are in my family. They were gonna pay. Bella came home crying after what they had said. NOBODY makes my baby sister cry, except me, but that's from laughing too hard. I love my Bells and my Rose more than my undead eternal life. Edward and Alice went to Lauren's sleepover about the Bella part. Rose went because they called themselves prettier than her. I went for both, and Jasper went because it made Alice happy, he was bored, he likes pranks, and he and Bella have gotten closer since she moved in. We didn't do much to Lauren and Jessica. I mean we just there and were like, "Can we play truth or Dare?"

"Of course!" They answered too quickly. All of a sudden Edward picked Bella up and kissed her right in front of everybody. Every girl's jaw in the room, besides Rose and Alice's, hit the floor.

"What was that for?" Bella asked breathless.

"I just really wanted to."

"But why?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked all innocent.

"Well, no but-" he kissed her again, this time much shorter.

"I can resist that face, I love you." He pulled her into a warm hug. Awz maybe I should use that corny stuff on Rose once in a while.

"I love you too"

"Um, well, you two share a room – you can do this type of stuff later." Alice said. Jasper came up and wrapped his arm around Alice. I looked around. Edward was standing behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her, and Jasper had his arm around Alice; I was the only one without my arm around my girl. I quickly grabbed Rosalie by the wrist kissed her on the cheek and put my arm around her. Hey, I think this corny stuff is working. Well, anyway, we started playing truth or dare. It started it out really safe, then, Jessica asked Edward.

"Truth or dare, Edward?" she batted her lashes in an attempt to flirt.

"Truth." What?! Cullen men don't pick truth! Jasper and I smacked him at the same time, but we missed, stupid mind reader.

"Are you only marrying Bella because she's pregnant?" She looked so smug. Bella smacked Edward.

"I told you that people would come to this conclusion, but no we have to get married at eighteen."

"Love, settle down." He looked up at Jessica and answered, "No, I am marrying her because I love her."

Bella laughed, "And because he's impatient and wins every argument."

Edward laughed, "Well, I do seem to remember that you won two arguments."

"Yeah but we've been arguing since before we were together and you still won those. We have had like fifty arguments."

"So?"

"Whatever, if you keep this up I'm staying in Jasper's room tonight." Jasper looked up.

"Why my room? I mean I love you Bells, but why my room. Normally you stay with Emmett."

"Yeah why his room?" I asked.

She giggled and said, "Because you share a room with Alice and you were the first person to come to mind. Also, because I never spend time with you any more, so, when Alice is being a hyper little pixy you have to endure her with me."

"Awww, Bells! I could just save you by taking you to the beach!" Jasper whined. Just as he finished Alice reached over and smacked him. He turned to look at her, bad move buddy. Cullen men NEVER go against Alice, the glare on her face almost sent me running home. "Sorry Alice, I won't, I promise." He turned to look at Bella, "Okay Bells, you win."

"Ugh, I'm so sick of this!" Lauren exclaimed, "I don't know why you all love her so much! She's so plain, normal, and she's not even that pretty! You could have any girl you want, but you pick that plain Jane instead! I mean she must be pregnant! Why else would you marry such an ugly weirdo? I bet she probably cheated on you with that kid from LaPush, and that he ran away because he found out the baby wasn't his and that she was marrying you because of it!" At that point Bella had started to cry, probably from the mention that Jacob had run away. Edward stood up and put Bella in my arms.

"Emmett… he's gone! And it's all my fault!" She cried harder.

"Bells, shh. Calm down, it's not you're fault." I whispered in her ear. Edward came over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You have no right to make those assumptions. Bella is the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. She is the only one for me, I love her with all my heart and soul, for as long as I may live. There is nothing plain about her. She is the love of my life and no one will ever be able to take her place in my heart." Edward nearly yelled at Lauren. I stood up and handed Bella to Jasper.

"Please try to clam her down a bit." I whispered in his ear, so low that only he could hear.

"Bella is one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. You have no right to say the things you say. And for the record, you and Jessica are not prettier than Bella or Rose! You will never be prettier than either of them. You two are the most ugly, nasty, deceitful, whores I have ever met!" I wasn't like Edward, I yelled at them at the top of my lungs. The neighbors could probably hear me. Lauren stood up and walked over to me. What the hell is she doing?

"Awe, Emmett, don't be like that. You know you don't really think those things." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

Still frozen in place all I could say was, "I don't?" out of the corner of my eye I could see Jessica doing the same thing to Edward.

"No, you don't" She leaned in and she fucking kissed me! How could she do that? I push her away. I could see that Edward dodged his kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward, Rose, Bella, and I all yelled at the same time.

"We know you want us." Lauren said.

"You just don't want to hurt Bella and Rosalie by leaving them." Jessica added.

"Well, you're wrong and excuse me, I need to go brush his teeth." I said. As I was leaving I heard Rose yelling a very long stream of vulgar language – I bet you thought I didn't know terms like that, well I do – followed by two slaps. Ouch, that must have hurt. But oh god, that kiss was so scary, I can't get over it, I was attacked! She just started coming at me. Doesn't she have a boyfriend or something? And another thing doesn't Jessica? Yeah, they do, Tyler and Mike… I think. They are whores! I knew it! I wish I could cry right now, I'm so scared about what happened. God, why me, why- my phone rang, interrupting my agony.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Uh, Emmett, WHERE ARE YOU?" Alice screamed.

"I'm in the woods behind Bella's house… I think. Why?"

"Why the hell are you in the woods behind Bella's house? Oh, and by the way it's her OLD house, her house is the same house you live in."

"I was just running. Oh Alice, I was so scared. She just attacked me!"

"I don't care. Just get your butt back here."

"Where is here? And you're so mean Alice."

"Lauren's house, duh."

"No way! I am not going back there."

"Emmett, we are only outside her house."

"No."

"We are pranking them." She said persuasively.

"No. Do it without me." Okay, I know what you're thinking, Emmett McCartney NEVER says no to a prank, but she attacked me! I can't go back there.

"Emmy, do it for me?" Bella said.

"No sorry Bells."

"For me, Emmy Bear?" Rose said.

"No, I'm sorry Rosy."

"Blackmail, I have a picture of that kiss." Jasper said slyly.

"No."

"Emmett, I hate to have to say this, I mean you think a 100 and something year old vampire would out grow these types of things, but…" Edward sighed, "Do it for Dora?"

"I'll do it for Dora!"

"Who the fuck is Dora?" My sweet Rosalie yelled.

"How do you not know Dora the Explorer?"

"Um, Okay… We'll, Uh, see you soon." And she hung up. I ran back to Lauren's house. I tried desperately to find my family, but I couldn't. What kind of vampire can't find their own family?

"Psssssst! Emmett, up here!" I looked up and saw the entire family spread out among the many branches of the big tree in Lauren's back yard.

"Emmett, get your butt up here! We have a prank to plan…"

Okay this is only the beginning of the Emmett chapter. The reason why I stopped here is because I really need some help coming up with good pranks to pull on Lauren and Jessica. If you have any idea's please tell me in a review. Remember the longer it takes for me to get ideas the longer it takes to update, I NEED YOUR IDEAS, PLEASE! Thank you! Meghan 


End file.
